Evil Gets A Delivery (1/6)
by TREYnME
Summary: Max visits her hated Creator and recieves an unknown suprise
1. EGAD 1/6

DARK ANGEL  
Evil Gets A Delivery   
  
Max was seated on the couch, talking with Original Cindy and Sketchy. Normal walks over to the trio, package in hand, "C'mon, people, get moving. The mail is not going to deliver itself." He tosses the package to Original Cindy, "$25 C.O.D. Now get moving." He turns and heads back to his counter.  
  
Out of curiosity, Max and Sketchy checked the address. Max's eyes got wide and she snatched the package, "Mind if I deliver this one?" Normal answers from his counter, "Just get it delivered!!"  
  
Sketchy and Cindy shrugged and went back to the couch. Max left and made her way to a payphone. She dialed Logan's number and waited while it rang.  
  
Logan wheeled his way to the phone in his office, "Cale here." She spoke, "Big trouble, Logan. Can I buzz over?" He hadn't expected her to be calling now. He answered, "Sure, no problem." They both hang up and Max heads to Logan's.  
  
In no time at all, Max arrived at Logan's. She let herself in, "Logan?"   
  
"Back here!" He answered back. She made her way toward the voice and smiled when she saw him. "What's the trouble?" He asked.  
  
She handed him the package, "This."   
  
"I didn't order anything." He states, taking the package. He scans the address, his expression changes and he looks up at her.  
"This goes to Lydecker. It'll be walking blind into a lions den."  
  
She takes the package back, "I have to go." He stops her, "Max. I can get someone better armed to do it." She nodded, "No!"  
  
"Then be careful." He called out to her as she left.  
  
Max stopped in front of the building. Two guards walked over to her. She showed some I.D. and they let her in. Max carefully made her way to Lydecker's office, keeping her senses alert. She was scared, but hid it well.  
  
Lydecker was on the phone when she entered his office. He saw her and hung up. He looked at her strangely, "Can I help you?"  
  
She slowly hands him the package and was about to ask for the payment, when a guard walked in with a child. Lydecker came around to the front of his desk, near the child. He motioned for the child to sit in a chair, kitty-corner to his desk. As the child walked by, Max saw the barcode. Her heart sunk at the thought of him creating more soldiers. She made a point to come back to get this child out of his grasp.  
  
Lydecker noticed Max's uneasiness and gleamed to himself. "Did you need something?" His question startled her.  
  
"$25." He looked at her confusingly. "For the package." She added.  
  
He came over and handed her the money. "Thanks." She said. As she turned to leave, she heard him talking to the girl. She looked back and saw the girl perform a series of hand signals. The same signals that were taught to her and the others. Max couldn't take it. She stormed out of there as fast as she could.  
  
Once Max left, the girl sighed and smiled at Lydecker. "It's her," Lydecker gleamed as the girl reached and ripped off the barcode sticker. Lydecker hugged the girl and handed her a 10. She smiled and took it, "Thanks, Donald!"  
  
To be continued  



	2. EGAD 2/6

Evil Gets A Delivery  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Max was walking her bike down the street, when Logan spotted her. He pointed out the direction so Det. Matt Sung could follow. They slow as they reach Max. Logan calls out, "Need a ride?" He noticed how shook up and scared she was. She stopped, looked at him and commented, "I'm fine." Then continued.  
  
Logan tried again, "Max." He had compassion in his tone. She stopped and looked at him again. She walked over to the car and Matt helped put her bike in the back. Max climbed in the backseat.   
  
Logan turns to look at her, "How'd it go?"  
  
"Bastards making more!" Came the answer from the back.  
  
Matt asks Logan, "Shall I drive her home?"  
  
Logan nods, "No, my place."  
  
Matt manuevers his vehicle, soon arriving at Logans. Matt and Max climb out. Max goes up to Logans door to wait, while Matt helps Logan into his wheelchair and all three head up to Logan's penthouse. Matt then says his goodbyes, leaving Max and Logan alone.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" Logan queried, wheeling his way to his office.  
  
"She knew our hand signals!" Max claimed, slumping down on a couch.  
  
Logan looked at her, "Who?"  
  
"Lydecker created another one.....a girl. When I was there giving him his package, a guard brought a girl in. She had a barcode, Logan!"  
  
"Could be a trap." Max glared at him and he went to explain, "Think about it, Max. Why would he have a girl come in and start doing your so-called hand signals in front of you?" Logan wheeled closer to her, "Did he recognize you?"  
  
Max shook no, "He talked to me like I was a stranger." She got up, "I better get back to work before Normal has a cow."  
  
Logan escorted her to the door, "I'll look into this and buzz you if I find anything."  
  
Max slightly smiled, then left.  
  
"Don't go and do anything stupid." He said aloud to himself.  



	3. EGAD 3/6

DARK ANGEL  
Evil Gets A Delivery   
Part 3  
  
  
Max rolled up to her crew at the Jam Pony Express, just as Herbal was preaching, "It's all good, all the time!"  
  
"Hey." She called out to them. They look to Max and Cindy questions, "Did you deliver it?"  
  
Max nodded just as Normal came up behind them, "Took you long enough....girlie!" He hands Sketchy a package, "Hop to it!" Sketchy glares at Normal and rolls out.  
  
Normal walks away and Max turns to her friends, "Can you guys cover for me the rest of the day?"  
  
Herbal answers, "Sure!"  
  
Cindy questions, "Girl, what's buggin?"  
  
Max replies, "Long story, tell ya later." And she rides off.  
  
  
Max exchanged her bike for her motorcycle. She made her way back to Lydeckers headquarters. Max instantly opted for the 'back door' entrance. Good move, cuz she got in easily. It was unncannily dark inside for being bright outside.   
  
Max spotted a door and went in. Before she could stop her enemy from locking her in, Lydeckers voice came over a P.A.  
  
"It's a pity you were caught so easily. Haven't I taught you anything?"  
  
Max looked at the p.a. and shouted, "Let her go you bastard!"  
  
There was a chuckle from the speaker and then the door unloced.  
  
Max turned just in time to see Lydecker walk in, followed by a few guards. Before she could react, Lydecker came over her and injected her with a fluid. He stepped back and soon Max felt a wierd sensation.  
  
He smiled then spoke, "Now, who's word is god?"  
  
She looked at him and answered, "Yours is, sir!"  
  
He held out his arms and embraced her, "Welcome home, my child." And he led her to the bedroom that could only be entered through his office. She fell asleep as he shut the light.  
  
He moved to sit as his desk, then spoke to the guards, "Let it be known by all that Max is home." He points his finger sternly to one, "And she is not to be hurt. She can only be in public with me. AND she is to be protected at all costs, even if it means your life."  
  
The guards nod and leave to tell the other guards.  
  
  
When Max awoke later on, Lydecker was there. She sat up and he smiled, "Good evening, Max. Have a nice rest?"  
  
Max turned and planted her feet on the floor, "Yes."  
  
He stood up, "Come," he holds out a hand to her, "there is much to be done before the day is through." And he escorts her to his vehicle.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	4. EGAD 4/6

DARK ANGEL  
Evil Gets A Delivery   
Part 4  
  
  
Logan arrives at Jam Pony looking for Max. For the past 6 hours he'd been trying to reach her. He saw Cindy and rolled up to her, "Have you seen Max?"  
  
Cindy turns and answers, "Not since she left here in a hurry a while ago."  
  
"Damn!" He swore to himself coming to the conclusion that she went back to Lydeckers and got caught.  
  
Cindy comments, "Is she in trouble, again, Logan?"  
  
Logan nods, "Big trouble. Do you her going wiry over a package?"  
  
Cindy answers, "Yes. She snatched it from me, before I could react she was gone."  
  
Logan reaches for his cell and dials a number, "Det. Sung? Yeah, I'm gonna need your help. Could you meet me in front of Jam Pony? Ok, thanks."  
  
Cindy pipes in as Logan rolls away, "If home girls in trouble, I'm coming." Minutes later Matt pulls up and soon they begin thier search for Max.  
  
  
Lydecker wanted to test Max's loyalty. The driver drove to the Market area. "Return here in one hour." Lydecker instructed the driver as he and Max got out. Lydecker went up to a booth. He knew he'd need to pick up some stuff now that Max was with him.  
  
Sketchy and Herbal rode thru the market, returning from delivering a package. Sketchy saw Max and stopped Herbal, "Hey, what's Max doin here?"  
  
Herbal stopped and looked, "Hey, Max!" They both rode up to her, calling her name again. Sketchy reached out and grabbed her arm. Her response was to whip her arm back, knocking Sketchy off his bike and down to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Lydecker, unaware of the current situation, called Max over to him. Without glancing back to Sketchy and Herbal, Max returned to Lydecker's side. Sketchy and Herbal noticed the way Lydecker was touching Max.  
  
  
Sketchy and Herbal arrived back at Jam Pony, as did Cindy, Matt and Logan. Sketchy immediately went off about the confrontation with Max.  
  
"Max threw you off your bike?" Logan queried.  
  
Herbal confirmed, "Pretty much."  
  
"Don't seem like her." Cindy chimmed in.  
  
"Was she with anyone?" Logan hoped not to hear Lydecker.  
  
Sketchy answered, "She was with this old looking guy."  
  
Herbal added, "And his hands where were they shouldn't be, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Where did you see her?" Logan asked.  
  
"The Market!" Herbal answered.  
  
They were all about to go when Normal walked up, "Not so fast. There are packages to be delivered!" Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal sighed in unison as they each got a package.  
  
Logan states, "It's ok, guys." He turned to Cindy, "I'll call if something comes up." Cindy nodded and rolled out with Sketchy and Herbal.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	5. EGAD 5/6

DARK ANGEL  
Evil Gets A Delivery  
Part 5  
  
  
Logan and Matt arrive at the Market. They spot Max, but don't see Lydecker until they get closer. Logan was about to call to Max, but then a thug jumped out of nowhere, knocking Lydecker down, taking his money then stashing off.  
  
Logan and Matt watched as an angered Max rushed concerningly to the downed Lydeckers side, then shot her gaze to the escaping thug. She helped Lydecker up, then bolted in the thugs direction.  
  
In the blink of an eye, she reached the thug and tackled him. Max snapped his neck, causing Logan and Matt to glance at each other in uneasiness. Max retrieved Lydeckers money from the dead thugs hands and returned to him.  
  
Lydecker slipped his arms around her, leaning over and whispered, "Thank you." She looked up at him and returned his hug, pressing up against him. Moments later they broke, and Lydecker turned to pay for his item.  
  
Logan told Matt to stay back, then wheeled over to Max, "You're Max, right?" He had to be cool and calm, playing the role of unknown bystander. Max looked at him, coldness in her eyes, "What of it?" Her tone was also cold.  
  
Logan slipped her a piece of paper. She curiously reached for it. Lydecker came up and took it from her, ripping it into pieces, "C'mon, time to go." Lydecker claimed, escorting Max away.   
  
Too bad Lydecker don't know that Max memorized the address. She planned on going to it to see what this guy wanted. And a part of her remembered that he was rich.  
  
  
Later that night, Logan sat and stared at his computer. A picture of Max was on the screen. He heard a thump of someone landing behind him. He wheeled around and brightened, "Didn't think you'd come."  
  
"Not everyday some guy in a chair just hands ya a paper." Max stood up noticing the screen.  
  
Logan replied to that, "What has he done to you, Max?"  
His soft, compassionate voice caught Max's attention.  
  
She looked at him and he saw recognition in her eyes. Calmly she spoke, "Logan?"  
  
He wheeled closer to her, "You remember me? What else do you remember?"  
  
Glancing at all his computer equipment she spoke again, "Eyes Only."  
  
By this time, Logan had his hand holding hers. She looked down at it, then up to him. She pulled free from him, stepping away from him, "I...I have to go."  
  
As she turned to walk away, Logan called out in plea to her, "Max, wait!!" But it was too late, she was gone.  
  
Logan slowly wheeled to face the screen. Staring at Max's pic again, "What has he done to you?" And a hand reaches up and shuts the screen off and Logan, now in darkness, buries his head in his hands and cries.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	6. EGAD 6/6

DARK ANGEL  
Evil Gets A Delivery  
Part 6  
  
  
The next morning, Jam Pony was more lively than ever. Everyone was on the up, seemingly due to Max's return. But Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal knew something was up when they only got a "Hi" from her. As soon as Max arrived, she had begun being the dedicated messanger that Normal wanted them to be.  
  
Cindy claims, "I'm calling Logan on this one." She finds a payphone and dials.  
  
Logan instantly picks up, "Hello?"  
  
"Max is here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Jam Pony!"  
  
Logan is shocked, "I'll be there in a few."  
  
  
Logan reached Jam Pony and entered. He saw Max sitting on the couch idlely watching the tv screen. He wheeled over to her.   
  
"You shouldn't be her." She commented without looking at him. Then she sat up, glancing around, then looked at him, "Can you sneak me back to your place?"  
  
Logan stares at her for a brief moment, "Sure, let's go!"  
  
Normal allows Max the afternoon off and they go to Logans.  
  
Once there she breaks down, "I'm sorry bout last night."  
  
Logan says comfortingly, "It's ok."  
  
She regains herself, "And I'm real sorry that I have to do this."  
  
He looks at her in shock as she drags him off his chair, and cuffs him to a coffee table. She stands up and faces his Eyes Only system. Max whips out a disk and Logan protests.   
  
She takes the disk and inserts it into the tower. She pulls the file of the search Logan has done on the other Manticore Siblings and downloads it onto the disks.   
  
While it loads, she glances back at him and he says, "Why are you doing this, Max?" She ignored him and the disk finished.  
  
Max took it out and placed it into her pocket and retrieved a new disk. She inserted the new disk and proceeded to upload. Soon all of his file were infected. She took the disk out and faced Logan. He looked at her with hurt and hatred in his eyes.  
  
Max kneels down at his side. She leans in and kisses him, then pulls back, "Have a nice day!" And she is gone.  
  
  
Hours later Logan recieved a call. He hesitantly answered it. He recognized the voice....it was Matt.  
  
"Det. Matt Sung" [incident flashback]  
"Logan, I've found your friend in an alleyway. She looks terrible."  
  
[Max reached the alleyway and a seizure hit, a bad one. The seizure causes the hold Lydecker has on her to go awry.]  
  
"By the time I reached her, she was mentioning you."  
  
[Max broke down in tears and started going on and on about Logan.]  
  
"I brought her to my place and cleaned her up a bit."  
  
[Matt places Max on the couch. Matt gives Max some food and a glass of milk, as requested.]  
  
  
"Logan? You want me to bring her there?"  
  
"No! Don't move her and continue to give her milk." Logan quickly answered. "I'm coming over!"  
  
Matt hung up and looked at Max. She looked back at him, still visibly shaking, "You....called him?"  
  
As Matt pours another glass of milk, "Yes. He's advised me to continue giving you milk. He's coming over."   
  
He handed her the glass and with shaky hands she took it.  
  
  
Bling dropped off Logan at Det. Sungs' home. Logan wheels up to the door and knocks. Matt got up and answered, "She's in here."  
  
Logan followed Matt to the den. He saw Max, who was still very much having seizures. Logan rolls over to her side and looks sadly at her, "Have you been giving her milk?" He turned to Matt, who nods.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Max speaks, "Please...don't...hate...me, Logan!"  
  
Logan took her hand was about to reply but she fell asleep. During the time that Max slept, Logan instructed that now was the time to mover her, "Let's get her back to my place."  
  
Matt agrees, not wanting his family to see this, "Everyone will be home soon."  
  
  
Minutes after they arrived at Logans and Matt left, Max awoke, feeling a bit refreshed.  
  
With a little prodding, Max told the details of the trip to Lydeckers to rescue the girl (which she failed at), and what Lydecker had done to her, after getting captured.  
  
But that was as far as Max got. Suddenly, the door of Logan's penthouse was kicked open. Lydecker's men burst into the place, followed by Lydecker himself, "I want her alive and uninjured!!" NOW!!!"  
  
Before the two could react, they were found. One soldier called out his location and soon Lydecker reached it.  
  
He saw the condition she was in, but angrily confronted her, "You, Number 33, have broken the rules. For this infraction you shall be punished." He made a motion and Max was grabbed easily and taken away.  
  
Lydecker then made a comment to Logan, "The next time you and Number 33 meet, it will be to kill you!"  
  
Then Lydecker left, leaving Logan all alone.  
  
  
  
  
You have now reached the end of Evil Gets A Delivery,  
stay tuned for Manticore Gathering.  
  
  
Note: I used (Number 33) as shortened version of Max's barcode. It just seemed to fit the mood that way, rather  
than have Lydecker (or anyone else) ramble off the whole number. 


	7. MG Part 1

Manticore Gathering  
Part I  
  
  
Lydeckers humvee pulled up to a warehouse-type building. Max looked at it through her window. "Home sweet home." Lydecker claimed, strolling closer to the building.  
  
"Manticore." Max muttered to herself, disgustedly.  
  
Lydecker shouted a few commands into his talkie and a group of soldiers, around Max's age, stormed out.  
  
TAC leader Graves walked over to Lydecker and greeted him, "Welcome back, sir!"  
  
Max stared at the lineup of soldiers. She recognized one. Evan? NO! I thought you got out!  
  
Lydecker started giving instructions, "Number 33 will be joining your group, Graves!"  
  
Evan recognized the number. Max? He began to remember the times he, Zack and Max spent together. Zack had been hinting at an escape for some time. At the rally point, Zack put Max with Jondi. Evan never saw them again. He always wondered if Max got out. He knew she'd question his recapture.  
  
Evan was snapped back into reality as Graves brought Max over to him, "Number 35! Gen. Lydecker requests that you show Number 33 the ropes here." Evan nodded and turned leading the way, while Max followed.  
  
  
Evan and Max entered the cot room. Luckily there was an empty cot next to Evan's. Max moved to sit on the cot and Evan joined her.  
  
"Zack's gonna be real disappointed when he finds out you're back here." Evan spoke breaking the silence. Max nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what about you?" She spoke, "You were with us at the rally point. How'd they get you?"  
  
"Zack hung back to keep them from catching any of us. But I stepped in to let him escape. Someone had to be sacrificed to save you."  
  
The two embraced in a reunion hug, "I missed you, Max."  
  
"So, you've been here the whole time." Then something about Evans attitude clicked in to Max, "How have you managed to keep emotion in you?" Max questioned him.  
  
Evan pulled back to look at her as he answered, "I've been faking total obedience." Max smiled, Evan continued, "I must be doing a good job. They never injected me with that serum....like they did with the others here."  
  
Max's smile faded, "Lydecker used it on me." A look of surprise shot across Evan's face. Max spoke to assure him, "It's ok, Evan. I had a seizure not too long ago and it freed me from his grasp." Evan sighed in relief.  
  
"He'll use it again on you." He paused before continuing, "You were his favorite, Max." He caressed her face, "You should've seen him-after losing you. Nearly started drinking again. He was a wreck."  
  
Max chuckled and added sarcastically, "Lydecker must be a happy man, to have me back home."  
  
  
Lydecker was in a meeting with Graves. "Glad to see you kept my office the way I left it." Graves nodded and was about to reply, but was interrupted, "Let's get down to business, Graves."   
  
Graves leaned closer and Lydecker added, "I put my Max in your group, but I will personally supervise how you handle her. Understand?" Graves nodded. Lydecker stands up, "Let's go pay her a visit."  
  
  
Max heard Lydeckers footsteps, she turned to Evan, whispering, "You do your stunt, I'll do mine." Before Evan could answer, Lydecker and Graves burst in.  
  
Graves spoke, "Have you shown Number 33 the ropes, yet?"  
  
Evan answered, "Still doing it, sir!"  
  
Graves smiled, "Good work, soldier."  
  
Lydecker held out his arms for Max to come into them. He hugged her and caressed her. Evan felt sick watching. Lydecker, still embracing Max, turned to Graves, "Max, I'd like you to me Graves. He'll be the TAC leader assigned to you."  
  
Graves held out his hand to greet her, but Max just looked at him. She then turned to Lydecker for assurance. Lydecker nodded, "Go ahead, Max." His voice was soft and compassionate, Evan noticed.  
  
Instead, Max retreated away from Graves, pressing against Lydecker.   
  
Evan watched, horrified. What are you up to, Max? He wondered.  
  
Lydecker gleamed, not caring about letting his feelings for Max to be shown, he slipped an arm around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Be nice and shake his hand, Max."  
  
Max finally shook his hand. Lydecker smiled, "Now that wasn't so bad. C'mon, let's head to the mess hall and eat." He'd been massaging Max's stomach while he spoke. She closed her eyes, leaned back, turned her head to the side and whispered something into Lydeckers ear. He nodded, let go of her, pulled away and motioned for Graves to follow him.  
  
Once alone, Evan spoke, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Max turned to him and shrugged, "I did what was necessary."  
  
Evan was angered, "You let him touch you like that?!"  
  
Max sighed, "You said yourself that I was his favorite. Didn't you realize how much of a favorite I am to him?"  
  
Evan glared, "The thought makes me sick." He paused, "What did you whisper to him?"  
  
"You don't wanna know." She turned to walk out, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Your still under the Serum!!"  
  
She looked at him, shocked, "WHAT?!"  
  
"C'mon, admit it!!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"The Serum, Max! You're turning into his slave soldier. Just like when we were kids."  
  
She slumped down onto the cot and was silent. She let Evans last comment sink in before answereing, "I have to get out of here."  
  
"No way, Max. He'll notice you're gone!!" Evan sat next to her. "I know the delivery guy real good. With you here distracting Lydecker, I can get out easily."  
  
Evan and Max then formed the plan to get a message to Logan.  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	8. MG Part 2

Manticore Gathering  
Part II  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bling watched as Logan picked at his breakfast. He was mulling over Max being gone and Lydeckers threat.  
  
Bling interrupted his thoughts, "C'mon, Logan, eat something."  
  
Logan looked up and pushed his plate away, "Not hungry."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Logan wheeled around, "I'll get it."  
Bling began to clear the dishes. Logan opened the door and Evan stood there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Logan asked staring at Evan.  
  
Evan looked at Logan, seeing the wheelchair, "I have a message for you, Logan."  
  
Logan was uneasy, "How do you know me?" Bling came over to see who was at the door.   
  
Evan saw him, then turned to Logan, "We need to talk....privately."  
  
Logan turned to see Bling, "Ok, we'll go into my office."  
  
Evan followed Logan. Once there, Logan wheeled to face Evan, "Ok, let's talk. How do you know me?"  
  
Evan pointed to the computer system, "Eyes Only, huh?"  
  
Logan shrugged, "Maybe. Who told you?"  
  
Evan reached into his pocket and Logan tensed up, "Here." Evan pulled out a disk, "A friend said to give this back."  
  
Logan reluctantly took the disk. Memories of what Max done to his system flashed through his mind. He looked to Evan, "Max?"  
  
"She told me to tell you she is fine."  
  
Logan felt like crying, but didn't, "You've seen her." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
Evan leaned up against a table, "Yeah. She's back at Manticore.....making nice with Lydecker."  
  
Then it hit Logan-who this guy was, "Which one of the twelve are you?"  
  
Evan shook his head, "Niether. If I had gotten out, I would've made it thirteen." Logan looked confused. "I sacrificed my chance so that Max and the others could be free."  
  
"How did you manage to get out now?"  
  
"Like I said. Max is playing with Lydecker.....keeping him distracted."  
  
"I have to see her." Logan quipped with determination.  
  
Evan shook his head, "Can't." But one look from Logan, Evan hesitantly changed his mind, "Well....maybe I could get you in." Logan brightened up, and Evan thought about it a little more. "No. Too risky. Besides, I doubt Lydecker will leave her alone long enough to get her attention."  
  
Evan turned away and Logan could see part of the barcode under Evan's hat.  
"But I'm scared for her, Logan. She's in danger."  
  
"Then we have to get her out."  
  
"Yeah....but we can't. Lydecker has such a hold on her, mentally and physically." Evan turned to face Logan. "And what scares me the most is the way she acts around him......all that touching....." Evan didn't finish and Logan understood.   
  
Heck, Logan was kinda glad that he didn't finish. But the trailing off made Logan think. The scene from the Market flashed in Logan's mind. Max helping Lydecker off the ground. Max retrieving Lydeckers money. Max greatly appriciating the thank you hug. Logan shivered to remove the nasty scene from his mind.  
  
Then Logan remembered Max telling him why she did that. He looked up at Evan, "Does this have anything to do with a serum?"  
  
Evan looked shocked, How did he know? "Yeah. She says its out of her due to a siezure....but I don't know."   
  
"Take me to her. It'll be the only chance we may get to save her."  
  
Evan finally agreed and the two headed out on their rescue mission.  
  
  
  
  
Max sat across from Lydecker in the mess hall. They were at a table, alone. A few other soldiers and TAC leaders were scattered at different tables.  
  
Though you couldn't tell, Max was terrified. She knew that the mixture of the serum and being in heat would make her do something terrible with Lydecker. She fiddled with a fork, trying to avoid his eyes and touch.  
  
Lydecker knew. How could he not? This one of his "kids". "Not hungry?" He asked concerningly. He reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes, but she shrieked away. She tried her best to ignore him....to wish him away. C'mon, Evan. I don't know how much longer I can hold out.  
  
He frowned and gazed at her a bit. He then stood up and made a decision, "Re-indoctrination will begin. Time to see how much damage the outside world has done to you."   
  
He pulled out his talkie, "Graves? Gather your best men. I want to pit them against Number 33 in a G10 session."  
  
Max looked up, G10? Damn you, Donald. What are you trying to do to me?  
  
Max remembered a previous G10 session. Lydecker had put her and Zack against the others of the X5 group. There she was, standing next to Zack, facing Bryn, Jondi, Eva, Tenga and the others. Lydecker stood off to the side, with a grin on his face, tenaciously watching Max. Though it wasn't apparent to any of them, but Zack knew something was wrong. There was. Before the session, Lydecker had used the Serum (a prototype then) on Max. It had brainwashed her. When the session begun, she attacked everyone, not stopping until Lydecker was satisfied with the results.  
  
Max shook herself out of her flashback, The Serum.... A look of horror spread across her face. She was in trouble now.......  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	9. MG Part 3

Manticore Gathering   
Part III  
  
  
Outside of Gillette, Logan swerved the car to avoid hitting a figure. The figure jumped safely out of the way. Evan looked back, seeing the figure stand, "Zack?!" Logan rolled his eyes as Zack walked over to the car.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Logan." Zack turned to look at Evan, "Pleasant seeing you again, Evan." Zack paused, then questioned, "What brings you two here?"  
  
Logan and Evan didn't answer. "C'mon, out with it soldier!" Zack commanded Evan.  
  
Evan looked Zack in the eye, "Rescue mission attempt, Zack!"  
  
"If you're planning on going back to Manticore, then abort! I'm not letting any of you near there-it's too dangerous!!"  
  
"Too late." Logan piped in.  
  
Zack turned his glare to Logan, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Zack...it's Max. Lydecker has her."  
  
Zack turned in shock toward Evan, "He got Max?"  
  
  
  
Max and Lydecker waited out in the training field for Graves. As they waited, Lydecker turned to Max. She noticed what he was holding.  
  
NO! She thought. I can't fall to the Serum again. She could see the perimeter fence from her position. This may be the only chance to get out.  
  
When Lydecker reached for her arm, Max jumped back, dodging his grasp. She then spun-kicked the Serum out of his hand. He shot her an angry look, just as Graves came over.  
  
"Ready to begin, Gen. Lydecker!" Graves spoke.  
  
Lydecker nodded and before Max knew it, Graves's men had surrounded her.  
Ok, Max, let's show them how this works. And Max, with a smirk, was the first to make a move.  
  
  
  
Zack and Evan skowered the woods outside Manticore, leaving Logan behind in the car, ready for the fast getaway that was planned. Logan sat there and kept watch, soon drifting off to sleep from boredom. As Zack and Evan crept closer to the perimeter fence, they could her shouting.  
  
Max had caused a commotion, sending soldiers this way and that way, with all hell breaking loose. Max, meanwhile, took off for the perimeter fence, planning on going over it. She left Lydecker and Graves behind to gather their men. She could hear Lydecker shouting to go after her. Too late, Max was over the fence and gone.  
  
Zack and Evan were close enough now to distinct the voice and the words. It was Lydecker shouting after Max.  
  
"She must've gotten out." Evan quipped, Zack nodding.  
  
Then, BAM! The three of them collided. It took them mere seconds to get their bearings.  
  
"C'mon, Max, let's get out of here!" Zack stated as he helped her up. And soon all three took off again.  
  
  
Minutes later, they reached their getaway car. Logan was awakened by the sounds of a car door slamming and Zack shouting, "MOVE!!" The three enhanced siblings could all make out a helicopter closing in on them.  
  
"Chopper incoming!" Evan quipped as Logan fired up the car and sped away.  
  
  
  
After driving aimlessly for what seemed like forever, Logan spoke, "So where exactly are we going here?"  
  
Zack thinks for a moment, then answers, "We can't go to my place."  
  
"And I don't have one to go to." Evan added.  
  
Zack turns to Logan, "How about yours?"  
  
Max shakes no, "Can't go back there."  
  
Logan adds, "Lydecker knows to look there for her. That's were he captured her in the first place."  
  
"Then, Max, we'll go to your place." Zack states looking at her.  
  
  
As Logan drove, the three 'siblings' talked about how and what they've been doing since the escape. Though, if Logan hadn't known about the kind of life Zack, Max and Evan had lived, they'd look like a bunch of friends on a memory lane reunion. And that thought brought a smile to his face.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lydecker was busy at berating Graves' men for letting Number 33 slip out of his grasp. He contacted the science lab and demanded another supply of the Serum.  
  
While waiting for the dosage, Lydecker sat in his hummer screaming into his talkie, "I want an air and ground search! Leave no place unchecked! And don't contact me or return until you've found her!!" He then tossed the talkie onto the dash and cursed.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Lydecker was unable to close in on the escaped Max...or her accomplices. And the escapees had just arrived outside of Seattle. The group easily got through the various checkpoints and by the time they reached Max's place, they were all ready to crash.   
  
All, except for Zack, who was so tense that he remained awake to keep watch. Max and Evan woke soon after, leaving Logan asleep in the bedroom.  
  
Max and Evan joined Zack in the living room. They sat for a while, silent, enjoying each other's presence. The silence was broken; however, as Logan made a grunting noise while changing sleeping positions, causing the three to snicker.  
  
Zack then spoke, "We'll have to leave in the morning."  
  
Max sat up, "Yeah. Then we'll wind up in the same state that Lydecker is looking in." Evan glanced at Zack. She had her sarcastic tone back, Zack noted.  
  
"Ok, so we stay and then what?" Zack matched her sarcasticness.  
  
"We can stay....for a while." Evan spoke, "Lydecker will be busy searching the other 48 states, then realize to look here."  
  
"Fine, we'll stay." Zack said, not wanting to fight about it.  
  
  
  
Later that night...actually, the wee hours of the morning, Max was atop her favorite place, the Space Needle.  
  
She took a deep breath before pondering her recent situation:  
  
"Good ol' Seattle air, what would I do without it? Probably go crazy or insane or something. I'm glad to have someone to share it with, though. Evan-it's good to have him with us. I still can't believe how he managed to tolerate Manticore. Thank God for Evan and Zack and Zacks' planned escape. I don't think I could've handled Manticore for any longer than I did. But now I know...what Lydecker thinks of me. I guess I've always known. Just never wanted to admit it or accept it. God! That man is sick. Evan knew, he made me aware of it. I think Zack knows to. But won't say it. I figure Zack will split first chance he gets. But will Evan stick around or leave as well? Guess I'll find out in the morning."  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
